


Love Is Watching Someone Die

by SadlyAddley



Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadlyAddley/pseuds/SadlyAddley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes wakes up in a strange place. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Watching Someone Die

**Author's Note:**

> Wes is once again the subject of my torture.
> 
> Anyway, I woke up to this idea in the middle of the night and it happened.
> 
> I've read something similar in the past I think but I have no idea what it was from or where I read it so I don't know.

Wes couldn’t remember what happened before it all went dark. All he could recall was people yelling, Travis shouting for him to get down, loud shots ringing out, echoing in the warehouse and then…

Then he remembered feeling something sharp and burning and Travis yelling something at him, telling him to stay awake and he tried to keep his eyes open but he felt cold and he knew he shouldn’t have been losing so much blood and then…

Nothing.

He woke up here in this… place but he didn’t know where he was because he couldn’t seem to open his eyes… Which seems silly to him. He can definitely feel the blanket on top of him and he can hear a soft beeping clearly next to him but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was…

People come to poke at him every now and then but they never do say much.  
He tries to talk to them, he wants to ask what happened to his eyes and he wants to know why he can’t move but… His vocal cords are unresponsive and he doesn’t like it.

He figures he should wait. After all, these people seem to know what they’re doing even if he can’t see or speak to them.

They always poke in the same place, sometimes with a sharp… thing Wes can’t recall the name of and sometimes it’s just a gentle prod. It doesn’t hurt. Not really, anyway. Wes is used to it by now, though he can’t think of any reason why they would be poking at him.

Maybe they’re trying to fix his eyes. He hopes so.

Luckily, Wes happens to be a patient man and he knows he can’t do anything right now so he leaves it up to them…

These people with no faces or names or voices.

They never do say anything to him.

Sometimes they sigh but otherwise the only thing he ever hears is that soft beeping next to him.

He still wonders what that could be.

Someone opened his eye today and he saw a bright light and there was someone standing over him with a small flashlight. It hurt but he couldn’t tell them to stop and he found that, once he got used to it, it felt good. He hadn’t opened his eyes in so long that he swore his eyelids had somehow stuck to his eyes because when the man opened them it kind of hurt when they came apart but then it felt good again.

He had no idea that was even possible.

Someone’s been coming in recently. Not one of the usual people, the ones that poke at him and look at his eyes, but someone new.

Wes is sure that it’s Travis. It sounds like Travis and Wes can smell that god-awful cologne he always wears and somehow Wes just knows it’s him even without seeing him.

Travis sits in a chair nearby and sometimes he even holds his hand and talks to him. Wes wants to say something back and carry on their usual banter but… He still can’t talk.

He’s hoping that he’ll be able to soon. Travis sounds lonely.

Usually, Travis tells him stories about what work is like without Wes there. Everyone seems upset that he’s gone and Wes would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised.

Travis misses him the most. He never says so, but Wes can tell by listening to him. Sometimes his voice cracks when he talks about it and Wes can just hear the faintest sounds of Travis crying and he wants so badly to hug him and tell him it’s fine and that he’s here for him… But there’s something definitely wrong with his arms and he can’t seem to hug him proper like he wants to.

He’ll have to tell him when he can that he wants to help.

Once he felt he could almost move his fingers a bit and he swore they twitched but Travis hadn’t been paying attention.

He never could do it again.

Travis is crying again the next time he comes to see him and Wes doesn’t like it. He wants to make him better but he still can’t move and he’s realizing how irritating it is to be so helpless.

Some people came in while Travis was crying and told him that he shouldn’t be here for this but… Wes didn’t recognize the voice and he didn’t want Travis to go anywhere. He was scared. He didn’t know what was going on. Travis cried louder and said “No, he’s still there!”

Wes wanted to shout “Of course I am! Where would I go?”

Then everyone left and Wes was alone with the beeping and he didn’t know what was going to happen.

Travis came back a bit later still crying and he sat down again. He started crying louder and louder until he was practically screaming and he was shouting at Wes and asking him why he did this and Wes didn’t know why Travis was so upset with him. What had he done wrong?

Then Travis hit him right in the face and he didn’t know why but Travis hit him again and again and… he couldn’t say sorry or cry or stop him. He could only sit there until… someone came and took Travis away and Wes was left alone with two other men who were mumbling to each other.

Wes didn’t know what they were saying until… Until he caught the word “coma.”

He wanted to scream, jump up, punch him in the face, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t say stop. He couldn’t say “I’m here. Please, don’t do this. I’m here!”

Nothing.

He could only sit there, helpless as they poked him again with the sharp thing that Wes now realized was a needle and the beeping started to slow and Wes felt himself get tired.

He wanted to ask what they were doing, how they thought that it would help to stop the beeping but he couldn’t.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs but he wasn’t moving and his lips wouldn’t open to get the words out.

He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to go. He needs to hug Travis and tell him it’s okay, that he’s here and it’s fine and everything will be fine but…

Something tells him he’s not going to get the chance now.

Beep.

…

Beep.

…

Beep

…

…  
_______________________________


End file.
